Make Your Mark
by Esmeralda505
Summary: Kevin's family was never immune. Kevin become an Infected, but his body reacted differently. When he finds an immune friend, he realizes that as much as he cares for them, he instincts are hard to control. Rated M for strong language and violence.
1. Momma Ain't Safe

**Make Your Mark**

**Chapter 1-Momma Ain't Safe**

"Kevin, can we go? Please?" Gertrude asked. "No, Gertrude. Mum won't let us leave the house alone, remember?" I said. An infection had broken out, and everyone became paranoid. It was probably just the flu and some psychopaths. "But… but there'll be boats!" She said. "Oh gee, boats!" I said sarcastically. "We live in a desert, Gertrude. A _desert_." "Meanie," muttered Gertrude. My sister was 10, and her insult was 'meanie?' That was disappointing.

I sat down on the chairs in the Billiard room, and continued reading _The Catcher in the Rye_ for school. So far, I hated the book. I couldn't wait till graduation, but it was only April. We didn't get out until May 27th.

"Kevin? Kevin, open the door!" Cried Mum. I opened the door. Jesus, she was in bad shape. Her hair was a mess; it was frizzy and blood was dried in. Her shirt and coat was torn in the back. "What happened?" I asked frantically. "The infection…. Oh God, Kev, it's all true… People are deformed and are attacking! The thing called 'Smoker' grabbed me with its tongue and scraped up my back!" Her words were slurred. "What the _fuck_? Mum, we need to barricade the house!" I exclaimed. She nodded and collapsed on the couch. "Gertrude, help me blockade the doors and windows!" I called to her. She came down without saying a word and helped me move things and board up windows.

Afterwards, I changed into my converse shoes, white shirt, green jacket, and blue jeans. I grabbed to Pistols and a Hunting Rifle, incase I had to attack any Infected. I packed emergency backpacks, incase we had to leave home. Gertrude, Mum, and I all had frequently practiced Self-Defense and usage of fire arms, so I thought we would be capable of protecting ourselves.

Gertrude fell asleep curled up next to Mum, and I slept in my bed, though I could hardly sleep. I tried to listen to the radio, but all I got was white static. No radio stations were on due to the sickness. Since I didn't have a stereo or MP3, I had no source of music.

I don't remember when I fell asleep, but it was probably pretty late. Mum didn't get up at all that day. She just slept, meaning I had to entertain Gertrude. I know I should be happy I still had family, but Gertrude was more like that stupid kid at school who won't leave you alone unless they're distracted with something else. Even then, Gertrude had a short attention span.

…

Mum slept for two days straight. I gave up on _The Catcher in the Rye_, because I probably won't be going back for a few years. Everyone else in my class was probably dead, Infected, or quarantined in their homes like me. I'm sure my teachers don't give a damn if we read that book or not.

I started reading _Grapes of Wrath _again. It wasn't my favorite John Steinbeck book, but it was the only one Gertrude hadn't destroyed. Gertrude and her Goddamn markers and scissors….

"Kev? What happened to Mum?" She asked me. "Mum hasn't woken up for two days, and she's started to… change." She shuddered. I looked across the room. It looked like Mum's cancer had spread out extremely quickly. She had only been diagnosed with throat cancer a week ago; how the Hell did it grow into a tumor on her face?

"Her cancer has spread," I observed. "It's grown awfully fast…" "Is she getting worse? Is she gonna die?" Gertrude asked frantically. Wait—why the fuck is her skin green? "Mum's infected…" I muttered. "WH-what?" Gertrude clung to my arm. Well, shit. What was I supposed to do now? I couldn't just kill my own mother!

"Kev… Kev, I don't want to be an Infected!" She sobbed.

_Smack! Smack! _

What the…?

Gertrude and some other scream came out at he same time. The Infected called 'Hunter' leaped across the room and landed on Gertrude.

"Get 'em off me, Kev!" She screamed. I was too shocked to move. "Kev! Kev! Kev…" I came back to my senses and shoved the Hunter off her. I whipped out my two Pistols and shot at it until it let out its last cry. "Kev… Ow…" Gertrude murmured. She was bleeding profusely. I took out a Medi-Pack, but it was too late. The brightness left her eyes—she had bled to death. "Gertrude…" I said under my breath. I had watched my little sister get torn up to the point here she bled to death. I put the Medi-Pack back in my emergency backpack. "Mum!" I called, running down stairs. My backpack caught on a sharp piece of wood the Hunter had bashed open, causing the contents to spill.

"Mum? Hello…?" I called out. I looked at the couch. The blanket was on the floor, and the couch had dried blood and scratches on the fabric. "Mum… I'm so sorry…" I said out loud. I saw green spurts of what looked like smoke in the corner. "Mum…!" I raspy yell came from the corner. "Mum! You're… you're Infected!" I screamed. She looked the same, except for the green skin and smoke, and the tumor on the left side of her face.

I heard a pitting sound, and an obscenely long tongue shot out of Smoker-Mum's mouth. I was constricted in her tongue! She pulled me to her, and slashed at my back.

"No! No, stop it!" I cried, struggling in her tight grip. Blood splattered on the walls. The pain was unbelievable. I could see pieces of skin fly out, too.

"In here! Can you here the boy's screams?" A deep voice asked. Several men dressed in military uniforms ran in through the opening. "There!" The voice yelled. Everyone shot at Mum. She let out a raspy cry, and a puff of putrid-smelling smoke omitted from her dead corpse.

"Jesus…" I muttered. The men pulled my weak body out of the smoke and laid me on a blanket. "Are you okay?" On of them asked. I tried to answer, but I passed out. "He's probably going to…" A different voice began. Everything went black before I could finish hearing what he said.

**AN: Well, this is the beginning of Kevin's story. I plan to update often. Please review! I'm still exploring with my writing, so I might switch to third person later on. **


	2. Survivors

**Make Your Mark**

**Chapter 2-Survivors **

When I woke up, my body was slumped against a wall, my neck craned down.

I found it a little difficult to breath. The left side of my face felt a little heavy, and I felt taller. My fingers had turned into claws, with little boils dotted in various places.

"Hello?" I tried to call out, but it came out as a raspy yell. There was no way in Hell I was human anymore.

An SUV had crashed into my living room, killing the military. The house was crawling with what the news called 'Common Infected'. They didn't attack me. Maybe I was infected, too.

I went out the back door. It was raining outside. I opened my mouth, and my tongue fell out. It was obscenely long, like Smoker-Mum's tongue. I look at my reflection on a puddle of water. I had become a Smoker. Oh, shit. This was bad.

My skin was a green-ish colour. On the left side of my face, there was a large amount of growth age. It wasn't as big as Mum's; there was more room around my lips, but my left eye was swollen. I stayed there for a few minutes, practicing controlling my tongue.

Once I got it down, I climbed up the building's wall. I stretched my body, and I tested out my abilities.

I practiced shooting out my tongue by grabbing various items and pulling them to me. Most of the time I just got debris, but every now and then I got something humans might find useful, such as food, guns, ammo, and other toiletries. I collected them in a loose bag.

Next, I tested my enhanced strength and speed. I leaped across to the next building. I still hurt my knees a bit when I landed. I hit an iron door a few times, and it broke open. This might not be too bad.

…

A few hours later, I sat down by a dumpster to rest. I didn't feel sleepy, but me feet, legs, and arms were tired. I was lucky the area around the dumpster had something to over it, or I'd be sitting in a pool of water.

My enhanced hearing let me hear two zombies fighting in the distance. I could hear crying. It sounded like what the news called a Witch. Her crying sounded different than a human's cries.

A zombie yelled. He was close to me; probably only twelve feet away.

I heard the boom of a pistol shooting, followed by the groan of a Boomer, which echoed around. Something smacked it back and shot, causing the Boomer to explode. But that meant there was a human around here…

I peeked over the dumpster, and there was a young girl, about a year older than me. Yep. She was definitely nineteen.

She had dark black hair and what looked like brown eyes. She was a black girl with full lips and a nose that curved up a bit at the tip. Though she wasn't all that curvy, she was still very pretty. I wondered why she was alone.

"Hey Jeremiah, are you out there?" She called. "Jeremiah?"

No answer.

"Oh, shit." She said. She ran off in another direction. I climbed to the rooftop and followed her.

She finally stopped running when she saw another person.

"Hey Michael, have you seen Jeremiah?" She asked. The boy shook his head. "Sorry Nancy—I haven't seen them." He said. I coughed, and my hand flew up to cover my mouth. The girl named Nancy whirled around, and yelled, "Smoker!" She proceeded to shoot me, along with the Michael kid.

I ran east for about 20 minutes. Once I stopped, I discovered an entrance to the top level of an apartment building. There were some zombies around it, so I tore their heads off or snapped their necks. In short, I killed them.

I pulled off the boards and went inside. I flicked on the switch. Light flooded the room. I went down the steps. There was another door, but it was boarded up and blockaded with crates, cabinets, and a fold-out table.

I dumped the stuff on a table and sat down.

…

I stayed in there for two days. When I finally left, I blockaded the door from the outside.

I ran off, hoping to find another person. I ran around, looking for someone alone… Someone to save from the loneliness. I didn't feel the urge to kill any humans—maybe I could befriend this human and we could escape together. Then we could find a cure and everything would go back to normal again.

I was standing on top of a K-Mart building when I saw her.


End file.
